60 Lettres
by Elena Grape
Summary: Soixante des plus importantes aux plus banales, des officielles aux personnelles, des reçues aux oubliées ou encore des anonymes aux tant attendues, chaque lettre a une importance dans la vie des destinataires, ou même des expéditeurs. C'est un moment dans la vie de chacun, qu'il soit vite oublié ou alors gravé dans les mémoires.
1. Lettre 1

Scorpius,

Comment tu vas ? Je sais qu'on s'est quitté il y a moins d'une semaine mais tu me manques déjà … Et comme je sais que tu pars aux Etats Unis pendant les vacances, on ne va pas se voir DU TOUT. Je te déteste pour ça tu sais ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais Hugo est de plus en plus chiant. Peut être l'âge je crois … J'espère qu'il ne va pas hériter du côté sur-protecteur de Papa, sinon on devra encore plus se cacher à Poudlard. Même si le temps passé dans les recoins sombres du collège avec toi ne me dérangent pas, au contraire, j'aimerais bien que ça devienne officiel … Comme ça, ça éloignera peut être toutes les filles qui te courent après. Bref. En tout cas il est de plus en plus collant, et je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Même si je sais qu'il n'y a que Albus qui est au courant pour nous, j'ai vraiment peur que ma famille l'apprenne par pur hasard. Ça passerait mieux si c'était moi qui leur disais. Je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé et qu'on s'était dit qu'on attendrait un peu, mais plus j'y pense et plus j'ai envie de le dire au moins à mes cousins. Comme ça on pourrait au moins être libre à l'école.

Tu ne pars que à la fin de la semaine je crois ? On pourrait se voir un peu avant non ? Al me couvrirait et tu dirais que tu vas acheter des affaires pour les Etats Unis. J'ai tellement envie de te voir.

Tu me manques tellement si tu savais … J'ai hâte de te prendre dans mes bras, de caresser tes cheveux que j'aime tant et sentir ton odeur.

Je dois y aller, on va chez mes grands parents. Je vais pouvoir voir avec Al pour une sortie sur le chemin de Traverse. J'espère vraiment que tu pourras venir.

J'ai hâte de te voir mon cœur, tu me manques.

Je t'aime.

Ta Rosie.


	2. Lettre 2

A Madame Olympe Maxime, directrice de l'école de Sorcellerie de BeauxBâtons, France,

Je vous écris dans le but de vous faire part d'une idée qui m'est venue pendant les vacances de Noël. Cela fait un siècle que nos trois écoles, Poudlard, BeauxBâtons et Durmstrang, n'ont pas connu le célèbre Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Nous savons tous les deux quels risques entraîne ce tournoi, mais je pense que c'est une excellente opportunité de façonner des liens d'amitié entre nos trois écoles. De plus, il sera très bien accueilli par la communauté sorcière. La plupart des sorciers d'aujourd'hui n'ont jamais connu ce tournoi, et même si tout le monde sait de quoi il s'agit, cc'est principalement par des anecdotes que les anciens racontent aux plus jeunes.

Qui plus est le plus important, est que personne ne se doutait qu'il reviendrait un jour. Alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Pour des raisons de sécurité, et pour que le tournoi soit accepté plus facilement par le ministère, je pense qu'un changement de règle s'impose. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui changera, peut être l'âge. Les mesures de sécurité seront bien sûr multipliées, car on se sait tous ce qui s'était passé en 1792, et il ne faut en aucun cas que cela se reproduise, bien entendu.

Il faut, bien sûr, en parler à la Coopération Magique Internationale. Dès votre réponse, j'enverrai une lettre à Igor, et je pourrai par la suite en envoyer une à Ludo Verpey.

J'espère de tout cœur que le projet sera accepté, et qu'avant, vous et Igor agréerez à ma propostion. Car évidemment, sans votre accord, rien ne pourra se faire.

J'attends votre réponse avec impatience,

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, Ecosse.


	3. Lettre 3

Maman,

Avant de partir dans les détails, je voulais te dire que OUI, je vais bien, que oui je mange à ma faim et que oui j'ai un toit où dormir. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'avais accepté un travail à l'autre bout de l'Europe pour dormir à la rue quand même ? A en croire ta dernière lettre, apparemment si.

J'ai un appartement dans la réserve, pas très grand mais largement suffisant pour quelqu'un de seul. Mes collègues sont plutôt sympathiques, mais on n'est pas beaucoup à travailler ici. Peut être que c'est mieux comme ça, ils ont l'air d'être une grande famille. J'espère trouver ma place dedans.

Je t'arrête tout de suite, non je ne vais pas vous oublier et oui je vais revenir en Angleterre. Je ne sais pas quand par contre, les dragons ne prennent pas de vacances eux, et comme je viens d'arriver, je ne suis pas prioritaire. Puis bon, je n'ai pas envie de prendre des vacances tout de suite de toute façon.

Et au Terrier, tout se passe bien ? Ron entre en première année en septembre, j'espère que ça se passera bien, je n'ai aucun doute sur le faite qu'il va atterrir à Gryffondor. Tous les Weasley vont à Gryffondor non ? Fred et George vont bien j'imagine ? Ils vont toujours bien de toute façon. Percy a été nommé préfet de ce que Bill m'a dit dans sa dernière lettre. Je vous plains sincèrement, il doit en parler à longueur de journée. Et comment va ma Ginny ? Elle va bien s'ennuyer cette année. La pauvre, elle va être toute seule à la maison. Dis lui que je pense à elle. Embrasse tout le monde pour moi s'il te plaît, et n'oublie personne.

Ah oui, avant que j'oublie, vous pouvez venir pendant les vacances de Noël si vous voulez. Avec Papa et Ginny pourquoi pas. Je vous ferai visiter et comme ça tu pourras vérifier que je vis dans de bonnes conditions.

Je vous embrasse tous.

Charlie.


	4. Lettre 4

Ma jolie fleur,

J'espère que tu liras cette lettre et que tu ne la brûleras pas comme les trois dernières que je t'ai envoyées.

Je tenais à te rentre ton livre de Métamorphose, et j'ai alors pensé qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour y glisser ma lettre. Et dedans je voulais t'écrire ce que je n'arrivais pas à te dire en face. Pas que je sois timide, au contraire, mais à chaque fois que je commence ma déclaration d'amour, tu pars comme une furie. Mais j'adore ça les femmes de caractère, tu le sais non ?

Tu sais aussi à quel point j'adore tes cheveux de feu. Cela fait tellement bien ressortir le vert si profond de tes yeux, que j'en suis souvent hypnotisé.

Sais tu à quel point j'aime te voir en colère contre moi ? Bon, je dois avouer que je n'aime pas vraiment quand tu dis que je ferais mieux de tenter ma chance avec Mimi Geignarde car j'aurais plus de chance, mais au moins, quand tu te mets en colère, tu fais attention à moi. C'est déjà ça non ? Au moins, je n'ai pas ton indifférence.

J'adore la concentration dont tu fais preuve lors de nos devoirs. Il m'arrive de m'arrêter de travailler plusieurs minutes rien que pour te regarder en plein travail. Tes sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, l'air concentré, ta bouche si tendre qui mord le bout de ta plume.

J'aime tout, absolument tout chez toi. Enfin … Peut être pas ton meilleur ami. Mais pour être avec toi, je veux bien faire des efforts tu sais ? Sirius me dit que tu me rends complètement mou du cerveau parfois, parce que pour renoncer à faire des blagues à Servilus, il en faut beaucoup. Mais tu vaux largement plus. Rémus dit que je grandis. Et tu as dit, en quatrième année, je m'en souviens très bien, que je ferai mieux de grandir.

Alors maintenant que je suis grand, tu veux bien sortir avec moi Evans ?

Ton valeureux James.


	5. Lettre 5

Salut Ginny.

Je crois me souvenir que tu rentres chez toi pour les vacances. J'espère que c'est le cas, sinon je dois envoyer une lettre à Poudlard en plus de celle-ci.

Je voulais te remercier pour ton cadeau de Noël que je viens de recevoir, et aussi te donner des informations sur le collier que je t'ai offert. Il est fait à base de poils de Ronflack Cornu, et lorsqu'on le met avec des bouchonss de biéraubeurre, il éloigne les Nargoles. Pratique non ? Comme ça, tu n'auras plus jamais mal à la tête. Je t'avais dit qu'ils rentraient par les oreilles et provoquaient de fortes migraines. À Noël, ils sont encore plus nombreux. Ils sont attirés par le gui, alors le collier a encore plus d'utilité maintenant. Papa m'a aidé à le faire, et j'espère qu'il te plaît. J'avais hésité avec un abonnement au Chicaneur, mais comme tu peux lire les miens, ça n'a pas tellement d'utilité. En plus d'éloigner des bêtes nuisibles, le collier apporte la chance à celui qui le porte. C'est pour ça que je porte toujours le mien. Puis il s'accorde avec tout, c'est pratique quand je mets mes robes jaunes avec les fleurs fuchsias. Il devrait bien aller avec ton teint, et en plus te porter chance pour les BUSEs.

Quant à ton livre sur la faune de la Patagonie sauvage, je l'ai trouvée vraiment intéressant. Papa aussi, et il va même en faire un article dans son prochain numéro. Il adore les lamas tu sais ?

J'espère que tu vas bien, que tu as passé un aussi bon Noël que le mien. J'ai fait une tarte aux prunes dirigeables pour le réveillon. J'en ai tellement mangé que j'en ai eu mal au ventre.

Mes amitiés,

Luna.


	6. Lettre 6

Grand mère,

Comment vas-tu ? Et comment vont Papa et Maman ? Noël approche à grand pas, et je me suis dit que ce serait le moment idéal pour leur rendre une petite visite peut être …

Tu dois te douter que si je t'envoie une lettre, c'est pour te parler d'une chose bien précise. Tu es au courant que comme chaque année, nous avons un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et je crois que cette année, nous n'avons jamais eu pire professeur, encore pire que Lokhart. Ombrage, je ne sais pas si tu la connais, est horrible. Un crapaud avec un nœud rose ! Et tu sais à quel point je n'aime pas être méchant avec les autres, mais là, on ne peut que l'être. Elle est envoyée du Ministère, et une des réformes et de ne pas pratiquer de magie. Comment est-on censé apprendre à nous battre ? À nous battre contre Tu-Sais-Qui ?

On est beaucoup à trouver les cours de théorie de plus en plus inutiles. Alors mes amis Harry, Hermione et Ron (je t'en avais déjà parlé tu te rappelles?) ont décidé de monter un groupe. L'Armée de Dumbledore. Les plus forts apprennent aux plus faibles à se battre. Et si tu savais à quel point j'ai progressé ! Harry m'a beaucoup aidé, et ça m'aide en plus pour les autres matières comme la Métamorphose ou les Sortilèges. Le groupe est illégal bien évidemment, le crapaud ne nous aurait jamais laissé faire ça.

Mais avec ces cours, je me sens de plus en plus utile, et si Tu-Sais-Qui est vraiment revenu, ce que nous croyons toi et moi, alors il faut que je sois prêt. J'ai vraiment envie d'être utile, comme pour faire honneur à Papa et Maman …

J'espère que tu es fier de moi.

On se revoit à Noël

Neville.


	7. Lettre 7

Monsieur et Madame Edouard et Garance Greengrass

ainsi que Monsieur et Madame Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy

sont fiers de vous annoncer l'union de leurs enfants

Astoria et Draco.

La cérémonie de mariage aura lieu dans le Manoir Malfoy

et le vin d'honneur au Manoir Greengrass,

le dimanche 3 août 2003 à partir de 14h00.

_L'entrée des invités ne sera autorisée qu'en détention d'une invitation officielle, merci._

Nan mais tu y crois Harry ? Ce sale serpent se marie, qui voudrait bien de lui ? C'est la meilleure de l'année ça … Et tu as vu la note en bas de l'invitation ? Même en étant invité, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller … Mais je cite Hermione « Mais tu ne comprends pas Ron ! La hache de guerre est enterrée, alors sois un peu mature et va t'acheter un costume. » Non mais je n'y crois pas. Parce que le pire, c'est que si on y va, je serais obligé de l'inviter à MON mariage.

S'il te plaît, dis moi que tu as aussi une invitation … Je ne me vois pas supporter tous les anciens Serpentard de notre promotion seul.

Ginny a encore des nausées ? J'espère que non, car Hermione veut que vous veniez dîner ce weekend. Et si on prépare quelque chose à manger, ce n'est pas pour que ma chère sœurette vomisse tout un quart d'heure après.

J'attends ta réponse au plus vite.

Ron


	8. Lettre 8

A Sirius, qui malgré tout, a été mon ami un jour.

Je tiens à te préciser, et ça peut paraître stupide, que tu ne liras jamais cette lettre. Parce que je n'ai pas envie de te l'envoyer, et que de toute façon je ne peux pas. A l'heure qu'il est, tu es à Azkaban, et je suis censé être mort.

Et oui, le petit Peter qui semblait si faible, qui ne pouvait pas être le traître vous a tous bien eu pas vrai ? J'ai mis fin au temps des maraudeurs. James est mort, je suis censé l'être, et toi tu es en prison. Il n'y a que Rémus qui reste « libre ». Mais après tout ce qui vient de se passer, je doute qu'il retrouve un jour une vie normale.

Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est pour te dire _pourquoi_ j'ai fait ça. Mais pourtant, la réponse je suis sûre que tu la connais. Le Pouvoir mon cher Sirius. Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être puissant par rapport aux autres ?

Le Pouvoir, vous me l'offriez tous les trois à Poudlard, et je vous en serez toujours reconnaissant. Après tout, j'étais le meilleur ami de James le capitaine de Quidditch, du magnifique Sirius le séducteur et de l'intelligent Rémus aimé de tous. Les copines que j'ai eu au collège, c'était grâce à vous. Elles ne m'aimaient pas moi, elles aimaient juste l'image que je donnais : un Maraudeur.

Et même si me fait mal quand je me dis ça, je me dis que tout aurait pu être pire. On était populaire, on était aimé, on était les rois.

Mais à la sortie de Poudlard, tout était fini. On se voyait de moins en moins, avec James qui allait devenir père, Rémus qui travaillait plus qu'il ne le devait, et toi qui enchaînait les conquêtes, rien n'était plus pareil. Les Maraudeurs étaient presque morts.

Alors quand on m'a proposé d'entrer dans les Mangemorts, je n'ai presque pas hésité. Déjà parce que je ne pouvais pas, sinon je me serais fait tuer. Et ensuite parce que c'était comme une renaissance. Pour une fois j'avais une place, à ma juste valeur, et au même rang que tout le monde. Et comme j'étais un ami des Potter, c'était encore mieux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a offert la gloire, la puissance, le pouvoir.

De toute façon, les amitiés de collège ne survivent pas. Alors je n'ai fait qu'accélérer les choses. Les Maraudeurs seraient morts de toute façon. Mais au moins, maintenant tu as une excuse pour expliquer le désastre de notre amitié.

Je ne t'envoie pas mes amitiés.

Queudver.


	9. Lettre 9

Teddy,

Tu vas trouver sûrement ça bizarre, mais je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyée à Poudlard. Les profs nous font travailler comme des elfes de maisons pour les ASPICs et nous n'avons même plus de temps pour nous ! J'ai à peine trouvé cinq minutes pour t'envoyer cette lettre, c'est pour dire. Puis en plus, tu n'es plus là donc bon … L'année dernière non plus, mais nous n'étions pas _officiellement _ensemble, alors que là, j'ai envie de m'endormir dans tes bras chaque soir. Dès que je le peux, je pense à toi. Tu me manques tu sais ?

Comment tu vas ? Tu t'en sors en faculté de médicomagie ? Qu'est ce que je raconte, tu t'en sors toujours de toute façon … Tu viens au Terrier pour Noël j'espère, j'ai tellement envie de te voir si tu savais … De te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, de te toucher …

Puisque maintenant que James l'a crié sur le qua la rentrée , la famille est au courant pour nous. J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on ait du temps rien que tous les deux pendant les vacances. Papa et Maman travaillent la première semaine des vacances, alors tu pourras venir à la maison. Dom et Louis ne diront rien. Sinon je viendrais dans ta chambre à Glasgow. Si tu veux bien de moi bien sûr.

Je reviens juste de Pré-Au-Lard, où j'ai fait mes achats de Noël. Je croise les doigts pour que mon cadeau te plaise. Parce que ce sera un peu ton premier cadeau en tant que mon copain …

Je m'emballe n'est ce pas ? Mais j'ai vraiment envie de te faire plaisir.

J'espère que je te manque autant que tu me manques, et que tout va bien où tu es. J'ai hâte de te prendre dans mes bras mon amour.

Je t'embrasse partout.

Vic.

Ps : Au fait, je t'aime.


	10. Lettre 10

Salut Alicia !

Tu n'attendais pas de lettre de ma part j'imagine ? Suis-je un ami aussi mauvais que ça ? J'espère que non.

Comment vas tu depuis juin ? Bien je l'espère. Tu dois voir les filles pendant les vacances. Cela serait bien qu'on se revoit tous non ? À la coupe du monde de quidditch pourquoi pas ? Fred et George m'ont dit qu'ils y allaient avec Harry, alors on pourrait en plus retrouver Angie et Katie là bas non ? C'est une chose qu'on ne peut pas louper, surtout quand on a gagné la coupe de Quidditch à Poudlard, comme nous.

En parlant de quidditch (tu n'espérais pas y échapper si?), devine qui est pris comme gardien remplaçant pour l'équipe des Flaquemares ? Non, non pas Flint, MOI ! Je suis tellement content, si tu savais. J'ai eu aussi une proposition pour un club allemand, mais je préférais rester en Grande Bretagne. Donc maintenant, j'ai fait de ma passion mon métier.

Comme on parle de Quidditch, autant continuer sur la voie. J'ai eu une nouvelle technique en tête, qui vous assure la victoire pour cette année. Ce serait basé sur un jeu de passes vertical, le poursuiveur ayant le souafle se positionne le plus en haut, et les batteurs seront sur le côté. Enfin je vous ferai des plans lorsqu'on se verra, ce sera plus simple.

Faites bien attention lorsque vous choisirez un gardien pour me remplacer. Ça va être dur de trouver un aussi bon joueur que moi … Hum.

Si on ne se revoit pas d'ici là, et j'espère que si, je te souhaite une bonne année, et bonne chance.

J'envoie une lettre aux filles pour la coupe du monde de ce pas.

Gryffondor vaincra !

Olivier.


	11. Lettre 11

Lettre adressée au service postal de la société VitMagic, cours par correspondance pour sorciers débutants.

Après avoir lu les nombreuses pubs, le nombre de gens heureux grâce à vos services, j'ai décidé de m'inscrire à votre programme pour trouver de l'aide.

Je suis Cracmol. Est-ce un problème ? J'espère que non. Vous savez, je travaille à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, je côtoie donc des sorciers tout au long de l'année. Et je ne vous dis pas à quel point c'est difficile de voir des gamins beaucoup plus jeunes que vous, arriver à faire des sorts que vous n'avez jamais pu lancer. Puis je ne compte plus les fois où on a utilisé la magie sur moi.

Albus Dumbledore m'a offert un poste, mais je continue quand même à souffrir de ma condition. J'espère qu'avec votre programme, je pourrai avoir les bases de la magie, et pourquoi pas devenir un bon sorcier. Mais j'ai cependant quelques questions concernant vos enseignements.

La leçon numéro une s'intitule « Tenir sa baguette (quelques conseils utiles) ». Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas de baguette magique. Vous pensez qu'Ollivander m'en vendrait une avec un mot de votre organisation ? Car je lui en ai demandé une plusieurs fois, et il n'a jamais voulu m'en vendre.

Le leçon numéro onze, qui s'intitule « Bien polir sa baguette. », leçon que je ferai lorsque j'aurai ma baguette, vous ne précisez pas quel cire il faut utiliser. C'est de la cire spéciale ou on peut prendre celle pour nos chaussures ?

J'espère que vous aurez la gentillesse de me répondre. Votre société est ma dernière chance.

Monsieur Argus Rusard, concierge de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard.


	12. Lettre 12

Tonks.

A l'heure où tu lis cette lettre, je serai parti depuis longtemps. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me retrouver, je fuirai à nouveau.

Tu te doutes donc de l'objet de ma lettre. Je dois te dire que c'est mieux pour tout le monde, pour toi, pour moi, pour le bébé. Il n'aurait jamais dû arriver, avec un père lycanthrope comme moi, sa vie sera beaucoup trop risquée. Peux-tu t'imaginer cinq minutes s'il en est un ?

Notre mariage non plus n'aurait jamais dû exister. Je n'aurai jamais dû écouter mes sentiments sur ce coup là. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal, si je continue à t'en faire d'ailleurs. Mais il faut que tu fasses comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. Qui voudrait côtoyer une femme de loup-garou ?

Oublie moi. Élève ton enfant comme s'il n'avait pas de père. Car non, il n'a pas de père. Ce bébé, tu l'as voulu seule, je n'en ai jamais voulu, je ne veux pas d'un enfant avec ma condition. Réfugies-toi chez ta mère, peut être qu'elle arrivera à faire en sorte que tu me détestes autant que je me déteste en ce moment. Je t'ai fait du mal, et je ne pourrai jamais m'en excuser. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive, crois moi.

Je regrette tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je regrette de t'avoir fait espérer qu'on pourrait être une famille aimante et normale. On ne le sera jamais, alors avant de briser tes rêves, mieux vaut ne rien commencer.

Je vais de ce pas rejoindre Harry dans sa chasse aux Horcruxes. Je veux me rendre utile, après tous les désastres que j'ai causé.

Je suis désolé, vraiment pour toi. Prends soin de toi et du bébé s'il te plaît.

J'espère que tu seras heureuse sans moi.

Rémus.


	13. Lettre 13

Professeur Albus Dumbledore.

Je vous écris cette lettre en réponse à votre annonce, dans laquelle vous recherchiez une personne compétente pour exercer le poste de professeur des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Je pense être la personne parfaite pour cela.

Vous devez sans doute me connaître (qui ne me connaît pas?). Je suis l'illustre auteur de Promenade avec les loups-garous, Randonnées avec les trolls ou encore Voyage avec les vampires. Il y a, bien sûr, d'autres ouvrages très célèbres.

Vous l'aurez deviné, je suis Gilderoy Lockhart, Célébrité internationale et écrivain, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les forces du Mal, cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo.

En plus d'être un sorcier extrêmement compétant en matière de créatures magiques et de leur extermination, j'ai un don inné avec les enfants. Une poignée d'adolescents ne peut pas être plus difficile qu'un groupe de goules n'est ce pas ?

On me dit souvent que je suis très pédagogue, et que je suis fait pour enseigner. Mais voyez-vous, bien que j'aimerais beaucoup aider les jeunes en difficultés, je préfère aider les villages apeurés à vaincre les bêtes sanguinaires qui les effrayent. Vous auriez dû voir à quel point ils étaient désespérés … Et quelle reconnaissance il y avait dans leurs yeux ! C'est ça qui me plaît dans mon travail.

Enfin, nous ne sommes pas là pour conter mes exploits, vous devez déjà les connaître ! Je pense qu'un peu de temps loin du terrain me ferait le plus grand bien.

J'attends donc les détails du contrat dans les plus brefs délais.

Gilderoy Lockhart.


	14. Lettre 14

Salut Tonton Georgie.

Je sais qu'on s'est quitté il y a peine une semaine, mais il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis ! D'abord les deux gnomes qui rentraient en première année. Oui, je parle de Rosie et Al. Bien sûr, ils sont à Gryffondor.

Mais la surprise, c'est le fils Malfoy chez les lions ! J'imagine bien la tête de son père quand même. Cela devait être hilarant comme aurait dit tonton Ron. En tout cas, pour l'instant il est tout seul dans son coin …

Mais l'autre surprise, c'est que Teddy et Victoire sont ensemble ! Ils se sont embrassés sur le quai de la gare à la rentrée. C'était … beurk. Victoire est ma cousine et Ted est comme mon frère ! Mais bon, papa m'a rappelé que Teddy n'était pas de la famille. Maintenant il l'est au moins. Et papa ne veut même pas qu'il vienne plus à la maison après ça … Même si Al et moi on dort dans la même chambre. Ça craint.

Tu aurais dû voir la tête de oncle Bill. Il est devenu tout rouge, et Lily a dit qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. S'il avait vu ce que j'ai vu sur ce quai, il aurait certainement tué Teddy.

De toute façon, tout ça va être remis sur le tapis à Noël. D'ailleurs, je peux venir t'aider à la boutique aux prochaines vacances s'il te plaît ? Je ferai en sorte de ne pas renverser les philtres d'amours dans la réserve comme la dernière fois. Ça sentait trop la fille, comme la chambre de Molly en fait. C'était horrible.

Tu peux m'envoyer des pastilles de gerbes s'il te plaît ? Binns est égal à lui même comme les autres années, donc je crois que j'en aurai besoin.

Merci

James.


	15. Lettre 15

Cher Viktor.

Je t'avais promis de t'écrire tu t'en souviens ? J'ai donc tenu ma promesse comme tu le vois. Comment vas-tu depuis Juin ? Plus de six mois loin de la Bulgarie, ça doit changer j'imagine.

En Grande Bretagne, l'ambiance est loin d'être joyeuse. Depuis la mort de Cédric, le Ministère travaille d'arrache-pied pour cacher la fin tragique du tournoi. « Ce sont les risques du tournoi » etc … Alors que bien sûr, la version de Harry est la plus plausible.

Sinon je vais bien. Je passe les vacances avec les garçons et on s'amuse bien. Rien de bien passionnant comme tu le constates. L'année s'annonce dur avec les examens de fin d'année, les BUSEs, mais je vais travailler durement pour obtenir de bons résultats. Avec les livre que tu m'as passé en sortilèges, je devrais y arriver.

D'ailleurs j'ai fini celui sur la magie du Moyen Age. Je l'ai trouvé très intéressant, surtout la partie sur Merlin. J'ai joint le livre avec la lettre. Je rêverais d'aller dans le forêt de Brocéliande. En plus de ça, la France est un si beau pays. Il faudrait qu'on y aille un jour. Tu ne penses pas ?

J'ai commencé celui sur la magie égyptienne, et même si c'est un peuple qui ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça, j'ai déjà dévoré presque la moitié de l'ouvrage.

Harry et Ron ne comprennent toujours pas mon amour pour les livres. Ils préfèrent jouer au quidditch je crois. Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est que tu as beau être un joueur de quidditch connu, tu gardes quand même une connaissance sur la littérature. Ça casse le cliché du sportif inculte et stupide.

Fais moi signe lorsque tu es en Angleterre, j'aimerais beaucoup te revoir.

Encore merci pour les livres, je t'embrasse.

Hermione.


	16. Lettre 16

Chère Lily,

A l'heure qu'il est, tu dois être avec tes parents et ton horrible sœur à la campagne. J'espère que tu t'amuses bien, et que la mégère ne t'embête pas trop. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu t'amuses bien, contrairement à moi.

Depuis que mon père s'est fait renvoyer de l'usine, Maman travaille de plus en plus. Je ne la vois presque plus, et je suis tout seul avec mon père.

Comme il n'a plus rien à faire de ses journées, il boit de plus en plus. Il pue l'alcool dès le matin. Je suis tout seul, de toute façon je ne veux certainement pas rester avec lui.

Je ne fais rien de mes journées, j'attends ton retour en fait. Je vais dans le parc derrière chez nous, mais ce n'est pas pareil sans toi.

Maman m'a donné un nouveau livre sur Poudlard ! C'est sur l'histoire des fondateurs, et dedans ils expliquent l'architecture du château. J'espère qu'on trouvera des passages secrets. Elle dit qu'il n'en existe pas, mais je suis sûre que si...

Plus qu'un an ! Tu imagines ? Dans un an on sera dans la salle commune des Serpentard tous les deux, à écrire sur des parchemins en nous aidant de nos livres de Métamorphose. Ça va être génial. J'ai tellement hâte si tu savais.

J'attends ton retour avec une grande impatience. Maman pourra nous emmener au Chemin de Traverse lorsqu'elle aura un peu de temps libre.

De toute façon, des vacances sans toi, ne sont pas vraiment des vacances …

A dans neuf jours.

Sev.


	17. Lettre 17

_Etant donné que je pars en vacances à partir de demain, je stoppe les publications (je n'aurai pas accès à internet). Je ne sais pas quand je posterai, donc ne vous attendez pas à avoir une nouvelle lettre rapidement._

_Puis pendant qu'on y est, s'il vous plaît, laissez moi une petite review, c'est toujours encourageant._

À Lucius Malfoy, manoir du même nom.

Le Lord veut tous nous voir, sans exception, chez les Lestrange dimanche soir. Il y a une réunion importante sur la cavale de Potter, le traître à son sang et la Sang de Bourbe. Les Rafleurs n'arrivent même pas à mettre la main dessus, quelle bande d'incompétents. Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'y aller nous même, on aurait plus de chance qu'eux.

En parlant de ça, plusieurs d'entre nous veulent y aller. Tout le monde veut être celui ou celle qui amènera Potter et ses deux acolytes au maître. Hors de question de laisser ce privilège à un inconnu. Seulement, ces trois sales rejetons auront préparé des protections à coup sûr. Un sortilège de confusion ou de glamour. Le Maître dit qu'il ne faut pas les sous estimer, et il a bien raison. La plupart des serviteurs s'imaginent que ce sont juste des gamins de dix sept ans incapables de lancer un Reparo correctement. Mais Potter a déjà tenu tête au Maître, et Salazar seul sait à quel point il faut être puissant pour faire ça.

Puis maintenant qu'il est soutenu par le vieux fou, des aurors et d'autres sorciers, il faut faire encore plus attention. Pas non plus en avoir peur, le Maître gagnera à coup sûr. Puis maintenant qu'il a réussi à prendre le Ministère, plus rien ne peut nous arrêter. Sauf ce foutu gamin.

Il faudrait que ton fils soit là lors des chasses. Il les a côtoyés pendant tout Poudlard, il pourrait nous être utile je pense.

Envoie moi ta réponse au plus vite, qu'on se mette au point.

McNair.


	18. Lettre 18

_Me revoici ! J'ai repris les cours ce matin (naaaaaaaan T_T), donc je me suis dit que c'était le meilleur moment de reprendre les publications. Sauf problème, je posterais quotidiennement :)_

_N'hésitez surtout pas à me suggérer des thèmes pour les prochaines lettres ! Au contraire, ce serait même mieux de me faire part de vos idées :)_

_Bonne rentrée, bonne lecture et bonne review (si vous ne le savez pas, le bouton est en bas hihi)_

Salut Fréro.

Alors la Roumanie ? Toujours égale à elle même ? Tu dois vraiment t'éclater là bas, ça change de la routine que j'ai en Egypte … Aux prochaines vacances, promis je viens te rendre visite. J'espère que tu vas bien, moi en tout cas tout va bien.

Le seul point positif avec mes missions pour Gringotts, c'est que j'ai de nouveaux collègues. Tu te doutes que je vais parler d'eux, ou plutôt d'une en particulier.

Je sais qu'en relation amoureuse, tu n'es pas vraiment le plus doué … Bon je te charrie, je sais que tu as eu des copines, mais bon, pour l'instant, aucun de nous deux a eu une relation bien sérieuse. Mais là …

Elle s'appelle Fleur. Elle était au tournoi des trois sorciers, pour l'école française BeauxBâtons. Elle est tellement belle ! Tu verrais ça, encore plus belle qu'un ange. Elle a du sang de Vélane, alors imagine …

On se parle super bien (elle parle bien anglais donc ça aide, étant donné que je ne parle pas un mot de français), alors j'ai décidé de l'inviter au restaurant la semaine prochaine. Dis moi que j'ai fait le bon choix parce que j'ai super peur … Je n'ai jamais réagi comme ça pourtant. J'ai l'impression de redevenir un adolescent boutonneux qui va à son premier rencard … Tu peux dire que je suis pathétique, oui.

J'espère que ça va bien se passer. Je croise les doigts sur ce coup là. À ton avis, je lui achète des chocolats ? Non, les filles trouvent que ça fait grossir. Des fleurs ? Ma dernière petite amie en était allergique et on avait passé notre soirée à Sainte Mangouste. Un bijou ? Ça fait peut être trop pour un premier soir.

J'attends ta réponse RAPIDEMENT. Et si mon rendez vous se passe mal, je viens m'enterrer dans ta réserve de dragons.

Bill.


	19. Lettre 19

_Désolée ! J'ai complètement oublié de publier cette lettre hier soir ... Bon, d'un côté c'était l'anniversaire du génial Picotti alors j'avais pas mal de choses à faire, et en plus c'était la rentrée donc j'étais MORTE de fatigue._

_Enfin bref, deux lettres pour le prix d'une (quoique j'espère avoir quand même des reviews)_

Mon fils.

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que ton papa et moi sommes partis. Mais ne sois pas triste mon trésor, car ça veut aussi dire que nous avons gagné la guerre.

Cela veut dire que tu grandiras dans un monde paisible, avec une famille aimante et surtout loin des champs de bataille.

Même si nous sommes partis, il te reste ta grand mère, et je sais à quel point elle veillera sur toi le plus longtemps possible. Tu grandiras aussi avec ton parrain, qui te donnera, j'en suis sûre, de nombreux cousins avec lesquels tu pourras grandir. Ton papa n'a jamais eu de doutes sur le fait qu'il serait merveilleux avec toi, et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Nous t'aimons très fort, vraiment, et nous continuerons à t'aimer tout au long de ta vie. Je suis sûre que tu deviendras un très grand sorcier, aussi doué que ton papa. J'espère que tu seras aussi calme que lui, que tu seras aussi intelligent, que tu seras aussi attentionné qu'il l'était. Je suis sûre que tu seras un magnifique garçon, dont on pourra être très fier.

De toute façon, nous le sommes déjà. Ton papa dit que tu es un digne fils des maraudeurs (ton parrain t'expliquera quand tu seras en âge de comprendre), avec ta joie de vivre et tes cheveux changeant de couleur, grâce à ton don de métamorphomagie, hérité de moi. Et tout cela, à uniquement deux mois.

Ces deux mois ont été les meilleurs de nos vies, et je te donne tout mon amour de ces derniers temps pour que tu sois heureux dans la belle vie qui s'annonce pour toi.

Nous t'aimons très fort mon chéri, ne doute jamais de ça.

Sois fort

Ta maman.


	20. Lettre 20

_C.f lettre précédente.  
_

Réponse à l'annonce vue dans The Times le lundi 23 février 1988, sur la vente d'une 1959 Triumph Bonneville T120.

Bonjour Monsieur Smith,

J'ai donc vu votre annonce dans le journal londonien et je dois dire que je suis vraiment très intéressé. Puis étant donné qu'elle n'a que cinq milles kilomètres au compteur pour une durée de cinq ans, cela fait qu'elle doit être en plutôt bon état. J'ai juste quelques petites questions.

J'ai vu que sur ce modèle, il était possible d'installer un side-car. J'aimerais beaucoup en avoir un, donc il faudrait que vous me donniez l'adresse où vous avez acheté la moto. Au moins, je serai presque sûr qu'il a le bon modèle (parce que oui, je suis pas vraiment très intéressé. Je VEUX cette moto).

Ensuite, j'aimerais savoir s'il est possible de faire quelques arrangements dessus, et plus précisément si toutes les pièces sont d'origine ou pas. Cela serait mieux pour moi, qui veux changer pas mal de choses dessus.

Ce serait aussi pour convenir d'une date pour que je puisse venir la chercher. Près de chez vous, pourquoi pas. Je peux venir à n'importe quel endroit de toute façon, et à n'importe quelle date. Mais proche de Londres serait le mieux, bien entendu.

Puis pourquoi pas discuter du prix aussi, et pour avoir des conseils dessus. De comment l'entretenir, la conduite à avoir etc …

Les questions basiques tout simplement.

Mon adresse est au dos de l'enveloppe, alors j'espère être le premier à avoir répondu à votre annonce. Je croise tous mes doigts.

Sirius Orion Black.


	21. Lettre 21

Harry James Potter et Ginevra Molly Potter

sont fiers de vous annoncer la naissance

de leur premier fils

James Sirius Potter,

né le 5 avril 2004 à 14h52,

faisant maintenant le bonheur de ses parents nuit et jour.

Non mais tu lis ça Blaise ? Leur « premier fils », ça veut dire qu'il va en avoir d'autres. Ils s'imaginent déjà repeupler l'Angleterre avec tous leurs gosses roux. La marque de fabrique des Weasley. Demain on va voir le même de Granger, et ensuite d'un autre Weasley et ainsi de suite. On sera bientôt envahi, moi je te le dis. Il est hors de question que mon futur fils (car j'en aurai un, c'est obligé) grandisse entouré de gamins pareils. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se marie avec la fille de la belette. Ce serait la tragédie.

Bon, je m'égare un peu là. Parce que Weasley n'a toujours pas de fille, ce qui ne saurait tarder je pense, et surtout parce que'Astoria n'est pas enceinte. Puis bon, si je lui dis de ne pas traîner avec ce genre de racaille, il m'écoutera, comme tout bon Malfoy. Puis mon père ferait une crise cardiaque là, ce ne serait pas possible. Bon, revenons à nos hippogriffes.

J'ai des places pour le match des Frelons de Wimbourne contre les Tornades de Tutshill. Et comme tu sais que ma chère et tendre épouse n'aime pas le quidditch dès qu'il s'agit de rentrer dans un stade, et que je suis super gentil, je t'invite. Ne me remercie pas, c'est juste parce que j'ai une place en trop. Puis tu es le seul qui accepte de gueuler sur les joueurs.

Samedi, 18 heures chez moi.  
Draco.


	22. Lettre 22

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE.

Directrice : Minerva McGonagall

Résistante pendant les deux guerres contre Voldemort qui amena ce dernier à la défaite.

Chère Miss Weasley,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, chère Miss Weasley, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Neville Londubat

Directeur-adjoint

Tu as lu ça Gin' ? Je me doute que oui, étant donné qu'Al entre aussi en première année en septembre … Mais rien n'a changé dans la lettre, hormis les noms. Et Neville en directeur-adjoint ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux mais Hermy dit qu'il a été nommé depuis déjà deux ans, et qu'il nous l'avait dit le jour même. Je ne devais pas être là. En tout cas, il y aura au moins une personne pour veiller sur nos bébés lorsqu'ils seront loin de nous.

Ma Rosie entre déjà à Poudlard … j'y crois pas. Ma chère femme qui ne comprend visiblement rien à ma peine a dit que c'est une bonne raison pour que je sois moins derrière elle. N'importe quoi.

Enfin bref, il faudrait qu'on se mette au point pour la rentrée, oui, même si c'est dans deux mois. Tu me connais, je risque d'oublier la semaine prochaine. Quoique …

Il faut que je me renseigne quand rentre le fils Malfoy à Poudlard. Hors de question qu'il côtoie ma fille. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Bon, Rose veut que je lui rende sa lettre pour l'accrocher dans sa chambre.

Je vous embrasse, ainsi que Hermione et les enfants.

Ron.


	23. Lettre 23

A l'intention de l'élève de troisième année de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard,

Mr Rubeus Hagrid.

Au vu des accusations qui sont tenues contre vous et les preuves qui vous accablent du crime de l'élève de Serdaigle Moaning Myrtle, vous êtes définitivement renvoyé du collège Poudlard.

Vous êtes prié de vous rendre au rendez vous fixé à vendredi prochain dans le bureau de votre directeur, à 14h00 précis. La créature ayant tué votre camarade devra être dans une boîte, et parfaitement maîtrisable pour que des employés du Ministère, du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques très exactement, puissent la neutraliser sans difficulté.

En plus de ça, vous devrez obligatoirement avoir votre baguette magique. Elle sera cassée pour éviter tout autre incident de votre part. Vous pourrez, cependant, garder les deux bouts de votre baguette.

Vous devrez vous munir de toutes vos affaires, personnelles comme scolaires. Vous êtes prié de faire vos adieux à vos camarades avant cela, puisque aucun détour ne vous sera quitterez l'établissement directement après ça, escorté par deux employés du Ministère.

Je vous prie d'agréer, cher Mr Hagrid, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués

Rodolf Spencer,

Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques,

Ministère de la magie.


	24. Lettre 24

Rowana,

Comment allez-vous ? Et comment va Helena ? Il est vrai que la France a un climat très doux et très bon pour la santé. Helga y est allée l'année dernière, et elle m'a vanté les mérites de ce pays.

En parlant de Helga, je l'ai vue il y a trois jours avec Salazar. Et une idée nous est venue en parlant des jeunes sorciers du pays.

Nous savons tous que les apprentis sorciers d'Angleterre font leur éducation avec leurs parents ou avec un précepteur. Seulement, tous les parents ne peuvent pas donner tout leur temps aux jeunes apprentis, et un précepteur coûte très cher. Alors nous avons pensé, pourquoi ne pas créer une école ?

Dans un grand château, une école où vivront les élèves pendant neuf mois de l'année, où ils apprendront toutes les bases de la magie grâce à des professeurs expérimentés dans leur matière. Salazar propose un système de maisons. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr en fait. Il veut répartir les élèves suivant leur caractère. Après, il faut encore trouver comment les répartir.

Pouvez-vous imaginer une école où grandiraient tous les jeunes sorciers de Grande Bretage ? Où ils se connaîtraient tous, où ils tisseraient des liens peut être pour toute la vie et grâce à laquelle ils pourraient devenir de grands sorciers ? Il faut en parler sérieusement, vous ne pensez pas ?

Dites moi quand vous rentrez de France, Salazar veut qu'on se voit tous les quatre au plus vite.

Profitez bien de l'air français, et reposez vous bien.

Mes amitiés.

Godric.


	25. Lettre 25

Ron.

Dis à Hermione d'urgence qu'il faut que vous veniez chercher James le plus tôt possible. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est absolument insupportable du haut de ses un an et demi, mais Ginny vomit toutes ses tripes tous les matins, et avec le boulot et tout ça … j'ai un peu de mal à en voir le bout. Puis ton neveu veut absolument voir son tonton adoré.

Pour en revenir à ma chère femme, elle ne vit pas bien du tout sa grossesse. La dernière fois je l'ai emmenée au restaurant, et elle a fini la soirée dans les toilettes … J'en peux plus ! Tu n'aurais pas un sort ou une potion pour qu'elle aille mieux ? Demande plutôt à Hermy, elle doit avoir trouvé une remède contre ses nausées à elle, non ?

Puis alors comme déclaration il y a mieux … Pour la grossesse de James, elle avait mit un petit body sur notre lit. J'avais trouvé ça mignon comme tout. Et là, tu ne devineras jamais ! Elle me l'a annoncé par post it. Par un post it collé sur le frigo ! « Je suis enceinte. Ginny. » Je n'y crois toujours pas. Et ensuite les filles se plaignent qu'on n'est pas assez romantiques avec elles. Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un peu de romantisme et de tendresse parfois …

Au moins, maintenant je sais qu'elle ne reprendra pas son poste chez les Harpies. C'est déjà ça.

Enfin bref, James aimerait beaucoup passer ses vacances chez son cher tonton Ronnie. Tu es d'accord ?

Envoie moi une lettre comme réponse, et embrasse Hermione de ma part et de celle de Ginny.

Harry.


	26. Lettre 26

Dora.

Je t'écris cette lettre, la première depuis que tu nous as quitté, pour te parler de Teddy. Cela fait donc quatre ans. Et pour parler à quelqu'un, parce qu'en ce moment, je ne peux pas vraiment me confier à grand monde.

Ton bout de chou va bien, très bien. C'est un garçon plein de vie, de joie et de gaieté. Il te ressemble sur beaucoup de points. Toujours à rigoler et changer de couleur de cheveux. Son don de métamorphomage lui sert beaucoup. Chaque jour, il a une couleur différente, et des couleurs vives en plus. Mais il a une préférence pour le bleu turquoise. Quant à ses yeux, il garde ceux de Rémus. La dernière fois, je lui ai montré une photo de vous deux, celle de votre mariage. C'est ma préférée. Et depuis qu'il a vu son papa, je pense qu'il veut lui ressembler. Ses yeux sont donc ambre maintenant.

Et du haut de ses quatre ans, il entraîne déjà la petite Victoire, la nièce de Harry, dans des jeux que je ne saurais expliquer. Mais ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux. À chaque repas de famille, tout le monde est attendri par ces deux enfants.

Il passe beaucoup de temps chez Harry aussi. Ce dernier prend son rôle de parrain très à cœur. Et même Ginny s'occupe très bien de lui. Il ne manquera jamais d'amour, tu peux en être sûre.

Quand il sera en âge de comprendre, je te promets de lui parler longuement de vous deux, pour ne pas que vous soyez des inconnus pour lui. Mais vraiment ses parents, partis trop tôt.

Tu me manques horriblement ma puce.

Embrasse ton père et ton mari pour moi.

Andromeda.


	27. Lettre 27

_Je n'étais pas là hier, je n'ai donc pas pu poster. Voici donc deux lettres._

Harry,

Comment vas-tu mon grand ? Et comment vont Ron et Hermione ? Bien j'espère, et j'espère aussi que le crapaud qui te serre de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne te donne pas trop de fil à retordre. Sinon, tu peux être certain que je viens en personne à Poudlard, et ce ne sera certainement pas pour prendre le thé avec elle. Tu peux me croire sur parole.

Bien évidemment, rien de bien intéressant ne se passe au Square. Bon, c'est vrai que Rémus vient souvent me tenir compagnie, mais ce n'est pas la même chose que cet été. Tonks vient quelques fois, surtout pour manger en fait. Quand son frigo est vide et qu'elle ne veut pas retourner chez ses parents. Elle est désespérante parfois.

Dumbledore ne veut même pas que je sorte sous ma forme de chien. Comme si Patmol se ferait remarquer, il passe facilement pour un chien errant. Mais Rémus dit que c'est justement ça le problème, et que je risque de finir embarqué par la fourrière.

Pour faire vite, personne ne veut me laisser sortir et je tourne comme un lion en cage. Vivement votre venue à Noël.

D'ailleurs, tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? Tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant ? Quoique, si tu es comme ta mère, tu n'oseras jamais demander. James avait mis des mois à trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire parfait pour elle.

Ah oui, j'allais oublier, garde un œil sur Malfoy. On ne sait jamais, mais apparemment les activités de son père ne sont pas très claires en ce moment. Donc mieux vaut garder un œil sur son fils.

Rémus te passe le bonjour bien sûr.

On se voit à Noël.

Sirius.


	28. Lettre 28

_C.f Lettre précédente_

Salut Bill !

Alors, content d'avoir retrouvé le soleil de l'Egypte ? Ça doit faire un bien fou, en Angleterre, il pleut. Il pleut toujours de toute façon.

Bon, tu t'imagines que si je t'écris, c'est parce qu'il faut que je te demande quelque chose de très important. Pour moi, en tout cas.

Tu sais, Hermione m'a embrassé le 2 mai dernier. Bien sûr, j'allais pas en parler juste après, mais je pense que deux mois après la bataille finale, c'est suffisant pour se remettre à vivre normalement. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, puisque rien ne sera pareil. Bref.

Donc oui, elle m'a embrassé. Ça voulait bien signifier quelque chose non ? Peut être parce qu'elle pensait qu'on allait mourir, je n'en sais rien. Et ça m'énerve.

Parce que depuis ce fameux jour, on pensait à autre chose évidemment. Mais on en a pas reparlé, et on n'a fait aucun geste l'un vers l'autre. Donc autant de dire que je ne sais pas du tout où j'en suis.

Dois-je faire le premier pas ? Ou laisser complètement tomber ? Parce que tu sais, je l'aime vraiment. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps exactement, mais en tout cas, je le suis depuis longtemps.

Comment tu as fait avec Fleur ? Bon, c'était sûrement différent, mais je suis vraiment perdu là. Je suis pas habitué à faire le premier pas moi … De toute façon, si on est fait pour être ensemble, on se retrouvera non ? Cette phrase n'est pas de moi, mais de mon amie Luna. Je la trouve assez bien cette phrase, et plutôt rassurante pour notre histoire.

Toi qui as toujours plu aux filles, tu n'as pas un conseil ?

Embrasse Fleur de ma part.

Ron.


	29. Lettre 29

_N'hésite pas à me proposer des sujets de lettres !_

Bonjour Papa !

Tu m'avais souvent décrit Poudlard, je m'attendais à quelque chose de génial, de fantastique. Mais là, c'est au dessus de mes espérances.

C'est tellement magique ! C'est le cas de le dire. Quand on est arrivé avec Rose et Al dans la Grande Salle, je peux te dire qu'on avait l'air de trois elfes de maisons dans un magasin de chaussettes. La répartition s'est bien passé, on est tous les trois à Gryffondor. Hormis le fils Malfoy chez les lions, il ne s'est rien passé d'exceptionnel ce soir là.

Bon, les cours c'est pas vraiment exceptionnel. Mais ne le dis pas à maman, elle risque de ne pas être contente si je commence à me plaindre des heures de cours. Mais comme tu le sais, Rose me fera travailler.

Le château est tellement grand ! Je me suis déjà perdue plus d'une fois et j'ai même loupé un repas. Mais James m'a montré les cuisines, et depuis on en profite bien avec les cousins.

C'est tellement bien que je me demande si je vais rentrer à Noël … Non, mamy Molly risque de ne pas être contente si ses petits enfants restent à Poudlard. Puis bon, j'ai envie d'avoir mes cadeaux moi !

Sinon, il me faudrait de nouvelles plumes, j'ai fait exploser les miennes en sortilèges. Puis si tu pouvais me mettre quelques pastilles de gerbes et un assortiment de produits du magasin, je t'en serais reconnaissant, vraiment.

Embrasse Freddy pour moi, et dis lui surtout à quel point Poudlard est génial, grandiose, etc … Puis embrasse aussi maman, n'oublie pas.

Puis bien sûr, je te fais un gros bisous papa.

Roxanne.


	30. Lettre 30

Draco,

Depuis plusieurs jours je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi. J'espère simplement que tu vas bien, c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

J'ai lu dans les journaux qu'aucun de tes amis n'avait été condamné. Par contre, le père de Nott l'a été, et cela ne m'étonne pas.

Certains Mangemorts ont reçu le baiser du détraqueur, et je n'ose même pas regarder les noms, de peur de voir celui de quelqu'un que j'ai côtoyé. Ou avec qui je m'entendais bien, même s'il était un partisan. L'un n'empêchait pas l'autre.

Mais ton père ne l'a pas reçu et ne le recevra pas, normalement. Il est condamnée à Azakaban à perpétuité.

Et je dois te dire que je n'aurai pas le courage d'aller le voir. Peut être dans plusieurs années, mais pour l'instant j'en suis incapable.

C'est beaucoup trop dur. Rien que le procès a été une épreuve pour moi. Tu sais, voir ton père derrière les barreaux pour le restant de sa vie me fait beaucoup trop mal. Alors je vais essayer d'aller de l'avant, seule. J'espère qu'il comprendra, ce que je ne pense pas.

Inutile de te dire que tous les plans qu'il avait prévu sont annulés. Le mariage arrangé, le fait de ne pas travailler. Même s'il nous a laissé une assez grosse fortune malgré la saisie du Ministère, rien ne t'empêche de réussir ta vie professionnelle. Tu m'as dit adorer les potions.

J'espère que tu trouveras une jeune femme qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es, avec qui tu seras heureux pour le restant de tes jours.

J'aimerais beaucoup te voir mon chéri. Je sais que tu vis chez ton ami Blaise, mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais venir quelques jours à la maison. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire par lettre.

Tu me manques mon ange.

Narcissa


	31. Lettre 31

A Monsieur Arthur Septimus Weasley, le Terrier, Loutry Saint Chaspoule.

Objet : découvert du compte de la famille.

Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que votre compte personnel à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, est à découvert depuis déjà plusieurs mois.

Nous vous demandons de prendre rendez vous avec un gobelin dans les plus brefs délais, et cela pour parler de vos problèmes financiers.

Nous vous mettons au courant que vous disposez de deux cents gallions de marge, et qu'en cas de dépassement, vos dépenses seront bloquées, et des amendes distribuées.

Nous tenons à vous dire qu'en cas de non-recouvrement, des mesures pourraient être prises. D'abord la saisie de certains de vos biens, jusqu'à l'hypothèque de votre maison

Nous restons à votre disposition pour plus d'informations, prendre de nouvelles dispositions et afin de revoir votre budget.

Nous vous prévenons qu'en cas de non possibilité de remboursement de dettes, de nombreuses aides aux sorciers dans le besoin sont à votre disposition. Le département se trouve au Ministère de la Magie, et ils viennent en aide à de nombreuses familles dans le besoin, et en particulier les familles nombreuses. Votre cas serait probablement traité rapidement.

Nous attendons votre hibou le plus vite possible.

Gringotts, banque des sorciers,

Chemin de Traverse,

Londres.


	32. Lettre 32

_Je tiens à dire que les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et de conjugaison sont faites exprès !_

Papa et Maman.

Je tients a vous dire que vous me manqué beaucoup. Je vous ais jamais connu mais je rève chaque nuit que vous ètes vivant. Je sais s'est bète mais je rève tout le temp qu'une personne de la famille viène me cherché. Tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon m'oblige a faire le ménage et j'aime pas beaucoup sa. Et je dois faire les repa et j'ai pas le droit de sortir de mon placare !

J'en ai mare. Vraiment. Vous avé pas d'ami qui peuve venir me cherché ? Je serai sage !

J'ai jamais de calin. Pétunia elle en fais tout le temp à Dudley et jamais à moi. Et Vernon il me cri tout le temp dessus. Et ensuite quand je pleure ils me dise de partir mais je sais pas ou allé. Alor je reste dans mon placare toute la journé.

Et les ami de Dudley ils me frappe tout le temp. Alor j'aime pas trop l'école pour sa. Et j'ai pas le droit de me pleindre. Sinon Pétunia elle dit que je boude pour rien.

Vené me cherché si vous plait.

Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'otographe, mais j'ai pas envi que tante Pétunia lise ma lettre. C'est qu'entre nous trois.

Je vous aime très for.

Harry.


	33. Lettre 33

Cher Monsieur Dumbledore,

Ma sœur Lily a reçu sa lettre de votre école il y a une semaine. Je sais qu'il faut être une sorcière pour aller dans votre collège, mais je me posais quand même une question. Vous ne pouvez pas faire une exception pour moi ?

Je suis bonne élève dans mon collège. Je fais même partie des meilleures ! Donc je peux facilement remonter le niveau qui baisse à cause des mauvais élèves.

Et je pense que les cours ne sont pas plus durs que ceux de mon école. Car mon collège a un très bon niveau et très bonne réputation !

Lily m'a parlé de l'histoire de la magie, donc ça ne doit pas être si différent que mon histoire à moi ? Les guerres et tout ça. Les potions ça doit ressembler à la cuisine, et j'adore aider ma mère a préparer le repas. Et après, pour les autres cours je peux m'adapter. Je suis une jeune fille qui s'adapte très vite dans les nouvelles situations.

Bon après, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques, c'est vrai. Mais vous pouvez trouver une solution non ? Si j'ai une baguette magique et de la volonté ça peut fonctionner ? Si vous faites une lettre à un marchant de baguettes, peut être qu'il voudra bien m'en donner une. Apprenez moi à être une sorcière.

J'espère que vous donnez une chance à toutes les personnes voulant entrer dans votre école. Et j'en fais parti.

J'attends votre réponse avec impatience, et j'espère qu'elle sera positive.

Pétunia Evans, 4 privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey


	34. Lettre 34

Hermione.

Cinq jours que je suis parti, et si tu savais à quel point tu me manques. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris, sûrement à cause de l'horcruxe comme tu l'as dit. De toute façon, tu as toujours raison, sur n'importe quel sujet et à n'importe quel moment.

Je suis chez Bill et Fleur, puisqu'il est hors de question que je retourne au Terrier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce n'était pas envisageable. Alors je t'écris cette lettre depuis la chambre d'ami du cottage, face à la mer.

Je sais bien qu'il n'y a rien entre Harry et toi, et qu'il n'aura jamais rien. Il est comme ton frère, toi comme sa sœur, je sais tout ça mais j'avais besoin de vous l'entendre dire une nouvelle fois. Pour me dire que je ne pensais pas quelque chose de faux, pour ma rassurer à vrai dire.

Après, l'horcruxe m'a fait dire ma plus grande peur. Te perdre, te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Au moins maintenant c'est dit, et j'espère que tu mettras ça sur le compte du médaillon.

Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute n'est ce pas ? Je suis très jaloux, et en plus je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec les filles. Mais un jour, je te promets que je te dirai tout ce que je ressens, en espérant de tout mon cœur que c'est la même chose pour toi.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'une très longue lettre pour te dire que je t'aime. Mais je n'ai pas assez de courage pour l'instant, pour te le dire ou même pour revenir vers toi.

Et je n'ai pas assez de courage non plus pour t'envoyer cette lettre, et c'est pourquoi tu ne la liras jamais.

Ron.


	35. Lettre 35

Mon frère,

Tu te rappelles lorsqu'on s'entendait encore bien ? Quand tu venais me voir la nuit lorsque tu avais peur de l'orage, ou quand tu te cachais derrière moi quand notre mère criait trop fort. Tu avais à peine cinq ans. Et je te protégeais, comme les grands frères le font.

Puis est arrivé Poudlard. Ma répartition à Gryffondor, la tienne à Serpentard. Je pouvais encore faire avec, tu aurais traîné avec mes amis et moi. Un peu comme le cinquième maraudeurs. Mais non. Qu'est ce qui te prend de traîner avec Rogue, McNair ? Tu veux suivre leur chemin, et celui des parents ?

Je n'ai pas envie que tu te laisses embobiner par eux. Tu sais, l'oncle Alphard m'a vraiment légué une grosse fortune, et avec ça, on pourrait vivre tous les deux comme des rois jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Tu pourrais me rejoindre tu sais. Et même, Andromeda serait sûrement ravie de te revoir. Tu lui manques tu sais. Et tu me manques à moi aussi.

Quant à mes amis, ils n'ont absolument rien contre toi, contrairement à ce que tu penses. Tu es mon frère, alors ils ne peuvent que t'adorer je pense.

Tu t'entendrais bien avec Rémus et Lily je suis sûre. Ils adorent les livres, comme toi. Puis James adore le Quidditch, vous auriez beaucoup de conversations ensemble.

Réfléchis bien à ton avenir Régulus. Je t'en offre un nouveau.

Tu me manques.

Sirius.


	36. Lettre 36

_N'hésitez pas à me proposer des sujets par review._

Sirius,

Je dois te dire que ta lettre m'a bien fait rire. Comment peux tu me dires toutes ces choses, alors que tu es parti du jour au lendemain de la maison sans te retourner, et sans même me dire au revoir ?

Tu m'as abandonné, et je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

Quant à mes fréquentations, et bien si je reste avec, c'est qu'on doit avoir des points communs tu ne penses pas ? Je ne sais pas, comme la magie noire non ? C'est toi qui me dis tout le temps ça. Par lettre tu fais le frère modèle, mais en face tu fais le salaud qui me rabaisses tout le temps. Et rien que pour ça, je te déteste.

Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, tu n'as jamais perdu l'occasion de te moquer de moi, de me faire des farces dès que j'ai le dos tourné. Et ensuite tu me demandes de tout quitter pour te tenir compagnie ? J'espère que tu rigoles.

Quant à tes amis, ils sont comme toi. Se pavaner, se moquer des autres, se croire mieux que tout le monde. Et tu crois que j'ai envie de vous ressembler ? N'importe quoi.

Et ton héritage, tu n'as qu'à le garder pour toi. Les parents aussi ont de l'argent, et ça me suffit amplement. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour être heureux. Et je n'ai certainement pas besoin de chère cousine Andromeda. Ni de toi.

Si je te réponds, c'est pour que tu comprennes que je n'ai plus de frère. Depuis que tu es parti, c'est comme si tu étais mort pour moi.

Adieu,

Régulus.


	37. Lettre 37

À Draco et Astoria Malfoy,

Je ne pense pas que vous attendiez une lettre de moi et de mon époux. Cependant, nos enfants étant fiancés, nous nous devons de mettre nos vieilles rancœurs de côté pour que leur histoire aille du mieux possible. De toute façon, nous sommes maintenant adultes et il n'y a aucune raison que l'on ne s'entende pas bien.

Rose, ma fille, voudrait inviter votre fils Scorpius a passer quelques temps chez nous à partir de dimanche. Alors nous avions pensé à vous inviter à déjeuner le midi, lorsque vous auriez déposé votre fils chez nous.

Nous attendons votre réponse.

Cordialement,

Hermione Weasley.

À Ron et Hermione Weasley,

Scorpius nous avait en effet parlé de passer quelques jours chez vous. Bien sûr, nous acceptons cela en plus de votre invitation à déjeuner. Nous apportons le dessert.

Quant aux histoires pendant votre scolarité à Poudlard, mon mari est bien entendu d'accord pour les laisser de côté, et pour permettre à nos enfants de vivre pleinement leur histoire. Je ne suis pas réellement au courant de tout ce qui a pu se passer, mais je suis certaine que Draco pourra faire des efforts, ainsi que tout le monde.

À dimanche,

Cordialement,

Astoria Malfoy


	38. Lettre 38

_Je dédie cette lettre à LaFilleAuPyjamaBleu, car ma vie serait beaucoup moins drôle sans elle._

Cher monsieur qui présente le jeu QuiVeutGagnerDesGallions sur la chaîne canal sombral.

J'aime beaucoup votre émission et je la regarde dès que je peux à la télé. Mais malheureusement, ma maman n'aime pas qu'on regarde trop la télé avec mes frères et ma sœur …

Parce que j'ai beaucoup de frères et sœurs vous savez ? Cinq grands frères et une petite sœur. Et même si j'ai ma chambre à moi tout seul (encore heureux) je suis obligé de partager la salle de bain. Bon, mes frères sont à Poudlard, mais quand ils reviennent de l'école, c'est la guerre pour pouvoir prendre sa douche.

Alors j'aimerais bien avoir une maison plus grande pour avoir une salle de bain pour moi tout seul …

Et en plus, on n'a tellement pas d'argent que je vais devoir récupérer les vieilles affaires de mes frères. La baguette, les robes, les valises. Tout ! Alors j'aimerais bien avoir un peu plus de gallions pour m'acheter ma baguette, un hibou et une valise orange (comme les Canons de Chudley).

Puis j'aimerais bien qu'on mange autre chose que du choux de Bruxelles. Parce que je n'aime pas beaucoup ça, et qu'on en mange tout le temps.

Et j'aimerais bien acheter un produit ou embaucher quelqu'un pour dégnomer mon jardin. Parce qu'à chaque fois, je suis obligé d'y aller et je me fais mordre les doigts !

Alors j'espère pouvoir participer à votre émission même si je n'ai que dix ans …

Ronald Weasley, le Terrier, Loutry Saint Chaspoule.


	39. Lettre 39

Salut Winky !

Bon, je ne sais pas vraiment si tu sais lire, mais si tu lis ces mots, cela veut dire que oui. Enfin bref. Personnellement, j'ai appris à écrire à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, je t'écris cette lettre pour te dire à quel point c'est génial !

Je vis avec des nouveaux maîtres qui sont super gentils. Dumbledore est un homme aussi bon que Harry Potter. Mais Harry Potter reste mon maître préféré quand même.

Il y a pleins d'autres elfes comme nous, avec qui je travaille pour préparer les repas, nettoyer le château … Et j'adore ça ! Je trouve ça rigolo de travailler avec d'autres elfes. On n'est pas pris pour des esclaves, même si c'est ce que nous sommes. Apparemment.

Et le professeur Dumbledore m'a même proposé des congés et un salaire ! Comme ça je vais pouvoir m'acheter des supers baskets pour courir à travers le château. Et pour les congés, je vais pouvoir un peu me balader tranquillement.

C'est le premier humain à me proposer ça. Tous les humains chez qui je suis allé m'ont refusé ça. Et au moins, maintenant que je suis à Poudlard, je vais pouvoir voir Harry Potter autant que je le souhaite !

J'espère que tu pourras venir me rejoindre le plus tôt possible. Je suis sûre que tu t'y plairais et que tu t'entendrais avec tout le monde.

Au revoir !

Dobby.


	40. Lettre 40

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE.

Directeur : Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Président du Magenmagot, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers, fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix

À Monsieur et Madame Crivey,

J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre fils Colin se trouve en ce moment à l'infirmerie de votre établissement, dans un état grave. Il est en ce moment même pétrifié, c'est à dire qu'il est totalement figé dans sa dernière action. Celle ci étant de prendre quelque chose en photographie.

Nous sommes pour l'instant incapable de vous donner le coupable de cet acte. Mais nous vous mettons au courant que nous sommes activement à la recherche.

Votre fils recevra une potion à base de Mandragores (une de nos plantes magiques), dès qu'elles auront atteint la maturité nécessaire. Nous vous assurons que nous faisons tout pour que la potion soit prête le plus tôt possible.

Vous êtes bien sûr autorisés à venir quand vous le souhaitez, nous mettrons tout le dispositif en place pour vous accueillir.

Nous sommes sincèrement désolés de la tournure des événements.

Minerva McGonagall,

Directrice-adjointe.


	41. Lettre 41

Mon fils,

Nous avons reçu ta lettre hier, et comme tu le vois, je me suis empressé de te répondre.

Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été surpris par son contenu. Alors comme ça tu t'es amouraché de la fille Weasley ? Ta mère et moi pensions encore que tu étais avec la Serdaigle aussi stupide que ses pieds …

Le point positif, c'est que si la fille Weasley tient de sa mère, elle ne peut qu'être plus intelligente que toutes tes anciennes copines.

Je te préviens que non, je n'accepte pas ta nouvelle petite amie. Sur toutes les filles qu'il y a sur cette Terre, il a fallu que tu choisisses celle-ci. Quand tu m'as dit que tu étais ami avec elle, j'espérais que ça n'aille pas plus loin. Je n'ai pas assez prié je crois.

Passons. Tu es avec elle, tant mieux pour toi. J'espère que tu seras heureux avec elle, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. De toute façon, ma mère m'étranglerait si je pense le contraire. Ton bonheur fait le notre.

La seule chose qui m'énerve, c'est que tu n'aies pas assez de courage pour nous l'annoncer en face. Un Malfoy n'a peur de rien bon sang ! Tu as peur qu'on t'avadakédavrise ou quoi ? Et ça se dit Gryffondor ? Tu penses que ça te fera éviter toutes les conversations qu'on doit avoir. Crois moi, ta mère va te sortir le discours sur la contraception, tu n'y échapperas pas.

Envoie nous un hiboux au plus vite,

Ton père.

PS : je t'ai rajouté quelques chocogrenouilles mon ange, je ne savais plus s'il t'en restait. Je t'embrasse fort mon trésor. Maman.


	42. Lettre 42

Ma Fleur.

Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques. Pourquoi es tu restée en France et n'es tu pas venue avec moi en Angleterre ? Bon d'accord, tu dois voir ta famille, mais quand même, j'aimerais bien que tu vois la mienne aussi. Et j'espère que ça se passera bien, parce que de toute façon, il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela se passe mal.

Tu t'entendrais merveilleusement bien avec mon frère Charlie. Percy est aussi sérieux que toi, les jumeaux un peu trop délirant parfois, Ron pourrait t'entendre parler de la gastronomie française sans te couper et Ginny est une fille. Et les filles s'entendent toujours bien. Enfin normalement.

Je ne t'ai toujours pas convaincue de venir chez moi pas vrai ? Il va bien falloir te résoudre à venir chez moi tu sais … Surtout si on se marie dans un an.

Si tu venais cette année ? Comme ça on dirait tout d'un coup, ça passerait mieux auprès de ma mère, enfin je croise les doigts parce que ce n'est pas gagné, et comme ça on passe quelques jours à Londres après ça.

Bon c'est pas tout mais tu me manques horriblement. Alors je pense rentrer à la maison un peu plus tôt alors si tu pouvais en faire autant je serais le plus heureux des hommes.

Bien, il est temps pour moi de te laisser.

Je pense fort à toi, et j'ai hâte de te serrer dans mes bras.

Je t'aime,

Bill.


	43. Lettre 43

Ma petite Rose,

J'aurais préféré apprendre cette nouvelle en face, et non par lettre. Tu vas te marier avec Scorpius Malfoy et tu me l'écris ? Tu ne me le dis même pas clairement ! Je ne te dis même pas la crise cardiaque que j'ai frôlé en lisant cela. Bon, tu sais que j'apprécie ton cher et tendre … Mais quand même, on s'est vus la semaine dernière et même pas un mot sur vos fiançailles.

Et je dois aussi te dire que vous êtes un peu jeunes (ta mère pense la même chose d'ailleurs, mais elle va sûrement t'envoyer une lettre pour te dire d'attendre la fin de vos études, et que ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mariés que vous êtes obligés de mettre un bébé en route). D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas DU TOUT obligés. Je suis trop vieux pour être papy.

Tu te doutes que ta mère voudra un beau mariage, inviter tous ses collègues pour montrer à quel point sa « fille chérie » est si belle dans sa grande robe blanche, au bras de son fiancé. Quoique moi aussi je crois que je serais un peu comme ça …

Enfin bref, vous êtes tous les deux invités au Terrier samedi soir, et vous pourrez annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde. Parce que ta mère n'a pas voulu que je prévienne tout le monde, voulant garder « l'effet de surprise ». Génial.

J'ai hâte de te voir ma puce, et j'espère que tout va bien pour vous deux.

Gros gros bisous,

Papa.

Ton père déforme tout ce que je dis. Ne le crois pas. Je vous embrasse très fort. Maman


	44. Lettre 44

_C'est affreusement niais je sais ... Même Arthur se le dit ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner des sujets :)_

Ma chère Molly.

Serais-je un peu niais si je te disais que je comptais les jour qui me séparent de toi ? Nous nous sommes quittés i peine une semaine, sur le quai de la gare, et je me languis déjà de toi. Je compte le temps qui nous sépare avant que je puisse à nouveau te serrer dans mes bras. Ton parfum me manque beaucoup trop.

Ma mère t'aime beaucoup je crois, donc il n'y aura aucun problème à ce que tu viennes passer quelques jours à la maison. Enfin d'un côté, on a dix sept ans et je pense que nous sommes assez grands pour nous voir quand bon nous semble.

On se retrouve lundi devant Fleury et Bott ? À midi ?

Je t'aime

Arthur.

Mon Arthur,

Tu me manques affreusement toi aussi. Et non je ne te trouve pas niais, mais amoureux, et j'adore ça. Ça me prouve à quel point tu tiens à moi, et ça me rassure sur mon amour. Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques … Je n'ai jamais autant voulu la fin des vacances … uniquement pour te voir. Alors si nous pouvons nous voir pendant ces vacances, et passer tout notre temps ensemble, je suis amplement d'accord. Je n'attends que ça à vrai dire. Lundi, mes frères rentrent de voyage, alors je ne pourrai pas être là …

Mardi si tu veux ? Même heure, même endroit ?

Je t'aime

Ta Molly.


	45. Lettre 45

Papa, Maman,

Je ne crois pas vous avoir beaucoup écrit de toute ma vie. Je regrette un peu, mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire. Hormis que vous me manquiez affreusement, et que je crevais d'envie de vous serrer dans mes bras.

Mais maintenant, je vous ai vengé. Hier, j'ai tué Voldemort, peut être pas tout seul, mais l'important est que je vous ai vengé tous les deux. Et Sirius aussi, ainsi que Rémus. Au moins ils ne sont pas morts pour rien.

Mais avant ça, j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses. Je ne vous ai jamais parlé de Ron et Hermione si mes souvenirs sont bons. Je les ai rencontré lors de ma première année à Poudlard, et ils sont les meilleurs amis que je pouvais avoir. Ils m'ont toujours soutenu, suivi, compris. C'est grâce à eux que Voldemort n'existe plus.

Puis il y a Ginny. Si vous saviez à quel point je l'aime. Elle est fantastique, drôle, intelligente. Elle aussi m'a toujours compris, et respecté mes choix.

Vous les auriez adorés tous les trois. Maintenant, ils sont un peu comme ma famille, même si j'espère en fonder une un jour. Et j'espère réussir à être un bon père, même si je n'aurais jamais un père pour me montrer l'exemple. Mais il est vrai que Sirius m'a beaucoup apporté, même si nous avons passé beaucoup trop peu de temps ensemble.

Mon plus grand regret est de ne pas avoir un souvenir de vous. Vous vivez à travers des souvenirs d'autres personnes, et j'aurais aimé avoir les miens.

Maintenant je suis un homme, j'ai accompli ce que je devais faire et j'espère que vous êtes fiers de moi.

Je vous aime

Harry.


	46. Lettre 46

Coucou les garçons,

Alors Poudlard ? Bon je sais que Charlie y est depuis sept ans, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tout le temps demander. Ça a l'air tellement bien !

Et Fred, George, vous avez fait quoi comme bêtise ? J'ai entendu maman hurler parce que vous aviez fait quelque chose au concierge. C'est quoi ? En tout cas, elle a été en colère pendant toute la journée. Imaginez l'ambiance à la maison.

Et toi Charlou ? Toujours aussi bon au quidditch. Et merci de m'avoir laissé ton ancien balai ! Je vais voler quelques fois, sans que maman le sache sinon elle m'étranglerait, dirait que je suis folle de voler sans surveillance. Et Ron ne dit rien si je lui laisse mon dessert le soir.

Bill est à peine passé à la maison depuis les vacances … En plus, il va bientôt partir en Egypte, alors on va encore moins le voir. Et là il ne passe même pas de temps avec moi ! Il vient voir maman et papa, puis repart directement. Il est nul.

Puis alors avec Ron, c'est pas marrant du tout. Il ne parle que de la prochaine rentrée, parce que Môsieur ira. Enfin je dis ça, il n'a toujours pas reçu sa lettre de Poudlard (oui je sais qu'on ne la reçoit qu'avant la rentrée, mais ça le fait crier et c'est marrant parce qu'il devient tout rouge).

Et Percy ? Il m'a écrit une lettre en quoi il avait hâte d'être l'année prochaine pour être préfet … et c'est tout.

Enfin voilà ! Je compte les jours avant Noël, et j'espère que vous me rapporterez un cadeau quand même !

Bisous à tous les Weasley,

Ginny.

PS : s'il y a des fautes, c'est parce que maman n'a pas relu la lettre. Vous comprenez pourquoi.


	47. Lettre 47

Entreprise des Chocogrenouilles, plaisir chocolaté depuis 1762.

Cher Monsieur Potter,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que notre entreprise serait très honorée de vous inclure dans notre collection de Cartes.

Vous aurez l'honneur d'avoir votre photo et biographie sur une de nos Carte, qui accompagnera une chocogrenouille, et complétant ainsi la collection de tous nos clients. Vous serez ainsi au côté d'Albus Dumbledore, Ignatia Wildsmith, ou encore vos deux amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Il y aura, si vous acceptez notre requête, une séance photo afin d'avoir votre image sur votre carte, et celle ci sera complétée par un texte biographique :

_Harry Potter_

_1980 – aujourd'hui_

_Royaume-Uni._

_Sorcier célèbre qui battu Lord Voldemort par deux fois,_

_amenant à la mort de celui-ci._

J'espère que vous serez d'accord avec tout ça, et nous attendons votre réponse.

Je vous prie, Monsieur Potter, de bien vouloir recevoir nos sincères salutations.

T'as vu ça Ron ? Je vais avoir ma carte dans les Chocogrenouilles ! Tu imagines ? C'est énorme ! Ginny était verte en voyant ça, et ensuite elle m'a dit qu'elle aussi méritait une carte de Chocogrenouille pour me supporter chaque jour …

Enfin bref, je suis sûr que vous avez reçu la même lettre non ? Han, on va tous les trois être dans la collection ! Au moins Ron, je suis sûr que si tu le demandes, tu vas pouvoir avoir toute la collection non ?

Bon, on se voit samedi au Terrier !

Ginny vous embrasse.

Harry.


	48. Lettre 48

Draco,

J'ai appris par ma mère que tu avais reçu la Marque il y a moins d'une semaine. Bon, premièrement, tu te doutes que ça ne m'enchante pas de l'apprendre par ma mère. Et ensuite, j'aimerais vraiment avoir de tes nouvelles. Je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais.  
Alors j'aimerais beaucoup te voir ce soir. Pendant les vacances, quand tu veux, dès que cela t'arrange, mais je veux juste savoir et voir si tu es en bonne santé. C'est tout ce qui m'importe en ce moment.

Et j'ai autre chose à t'annoncer … Mes parents veulent quitter l'Angleterre. Les Mangemorts veulent qu'ils prennent part à la guerre, et ils ont trop peur pour leur peau. Alors ils veulent aller aux Etats Unis. Et moi je n'ai pas envie de les suivre. Parce que je ne suis pas une lâche, et parce que je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser. Alors je pense rester ici, si je trouve où aller.

Et comme je veux aller à Poudlard cette année, il faut que je trouve quelqu'un chez qui aller pour le reste des vacances. Alors je pense aller chez Blaise, il me l'a proposé.

Bon, je ne voulais pas te le dire par lettre, mais je voulais que tu le saches le plus vite possible. Dès demain je serai chez lui, alors si tu veux me joindre, tu lui envoies une lettre à lui.

J'espère de tout cœur que tout va bien de ton côté, même si je me doute que ça ne va pas bien.

Tu me manques beaucoup.

Pansy.


	49. Lettre 49

_Help me please ! Il me manque 10 sujets de lettre. Alors bougez vos neurones et partagez vos idées par review !_

Bon de commande pour la boutique Weasley&Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux, au 93 Chemin de Traverse.

- 5 paquets de Berlingot de Fièvre

- 6 Crèmes Canari

- 10 Nougat Néansang

- 3 Oreilles à rallonge

- 10 Pastilles de Gerbe

- 5 Petits-fours Tourndeloeil

- 10 Plume à vérificateur d'orthographe

- 3 Pousse-Rikiki

- 5 Pralines Longue Langue

Livraison : Poudlard, au nom de Milan White.

Prix (livraison comprise) : 12 gallions, 7 noises et 3 mornilles.

Tu as vu ça Georgie ? Je crois qu'on tombe en pleine période de BUSEs … ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs tout ça. Surtout pendant les miennes, où toi et Fred étaient arrivés sur des balais avec vos feux d'artifice et avait mis le feu à Ombrage. Ha, c'était le bon vieux temps ça quand même.

Enfin bref, je te laisse ce bon de commande parce que je ne peux pas le traiter maintenant parce que je dois passer au ministère pour prendre le dossier d'inscriptions pour la fac des aurors, et je dois passer au terrier chercher de la citrouille pour le repas de ce soir sinon Hermione va crier. Ouf, j'ai cru que cette phrase ne se terminerait jamais.

Enfin tu comprends, tu as une femme à la maison toi aussi et tu sais ce que c'est. Surtout la mienne, si j'arrive en retard, tu n'auras jamais de neveux et nièces.

Tout ça pour te dire que je dois y aller et que tu te tapes tout le boulot !

Ciao fréro,

Ron.


	50. Lettre 50

Daphnée,

Bon je sais que cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas écrit, ni même vu. Depuis que tu es partie de la maison pour emménager avec ton ami Blaise à vrai dire. Si on ne compte pas ta pendaison de crémaillère, où on ne s'est pas adressé la parole.

C'est d'ailleurs de ça dont je veux te parler. Pas du fait qu'on ne se soit pas dit un mot, mais plus précisément de quelque chose qui s'est passé là bas.

Bien sûr, il y avait tes amies, Pansy, Milicent, mais il y avait aussi ses amis à lui, à Blaise, et par ses amis j'entends Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Il m'a parlé. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai cru que j'allais me liquéfier sur place. Tout le monde a déjà rêvé de sortir avec lui, et mes copines et moi en faisions partie quand j'étais en troisième année. Mais ça s'arrêtait là, surtout quand père et mère nous interdisaient d'avoir contact avec lui pendant la guerre … Enfin bref.

Il m'a invité au restaurant demain soir. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle il m'a proposé ça, par quel miracle il m'a remarqué, moi, la petite Astoria qui suis encore à Poudlard, par quel miracle il a posé ses yeux sur moi. Lui, Draco Malfoy, qui pourrait avoir n'importe quelle fille à ses pieds.

J'aimerais avoir ton avis, tes impressions, tes conseils. Parce que je ne sais pas du tout comment m'habiller, ou même me comporter. Ai-je bien fait d'accepter ?

Si on pouvait se voir demain dans la journée, ça me ferait très plaisir. Avant que je retourne à Poudlard pour ma dernière année au moins …

Tu me manques Daphy,

Astoria.


	51. Lettre 51

Cher père Merlin,

Pour Noël, j'aimerais avoir (enfin je veux avoir puisque comme vous êtes magicien c'est vous qui créez les cadeaux donc vous ne payez pas donc aucune raison que je n'ai pas ce que je veux) :

- Le nouveau nimbus 2016, encore plus rapide que le nimbus 2015. Parce que si je veux rentrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, il me faut le meilleur balai du monde. Bon bien sûr, je serai bien meilleur que les autres, donc pas besoin du meilleur balai puisque je les battrai même avec une vieille Comète.

- Une nouvelle maison. Bon, j'adore la maison que j'ai, mais je suis obligé de partager ma salle de bain avec mon frère et ma sœur. Et Merlin ! Albus prend tellement de temps sous la douche !

- Pendant que vous y êtes … Si vous pouviez me mettre un nouveau frère aussi, je vous donne Albus en échange. Et si Lily pouvait être un peu moins énervante … Parce que la dernière fois elle est allée dire à mes parents que j'avais mis du poil à gratter dans le pull d'Oncle Percy. Elle est nulle.

- Et j'aimerais que mon papa soit un peu moins célèbre … Parce que la dernière fois on se baladait à Pré-Au-Lard, et on a même pas pu aller dans un magasin parce qu'une troupe s'était formée autour de nous. C'est cool que mon papa soit connu, mais un peu moins ne ferait de mal à personne.

En espérant que vous lirez ma lettre (et vous avez intérêt parce que l'année dernière j'avais demandé un Poudlard Express grandeur nature et j'ai eu un jeu de Bavboules!)

James Potter.


	52. Lettre 52

Devoirs de potions.

Sujet : La potion pour soigner les furoncles.

Elève : Neville Longdubat

N'a pas eu le temps de faire son compte rendu, puisqu'il a dû aller à l'infirmerie.

Je vous rappelle, Monsieur Longdubat, que les épines de porc-épic doivent être ajoutées après que le chaudron soit enlevé du feu, sinon, la mixture produit un nuage de fumée verte et un sifflement sonore. Si vos chaussures ont été trouées, c'est que votre potion, si je peux appeler cela une potion, a fondu votre chaudron. Si je me souviens bien, j'ai cru voir des furoncles apparaître sur vos bras et vos jambes. Vous auriez dû prendre vos précautions, j'espère pour vous que Madame Pomfresh a de bonnes potions pour soigner tout ça.

Mais le fait d'être à l'infirmerie ne vous exempte pas d'une retenue. Vendredi soir, vous irez avec Rusard pour nettoyer les trophées de la salle portant le même nom. Et je veux pouvoir manger dedans.

Pour votre chaudron, vous êtes prié d'en acheter un nouveau le plus rapidement possible. Aucune excuse ne sera acceptée, pas même le fait de l'avoir fait fondre devant mes yeux. Lundi prochain, vous devez avoir un chaudron neuf.

Il est, bien entendu, inutile de préciser que vous écopez d'un beau TROLL sur votre potion.

Rogue, maître des potions, Poudlard.


	53. Lettre 53

_Je dédie cette lettre à Picotti, parce qu'il a toujours été là pour moi depuis qu'on se connaît. Merci._

Mon Harry rien qu'à moi.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses après mon entraînement, et je suis tellement fatiguée que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

Tu peux y aller pour moi ? Enfin pour nous, étant donné que je ne suis pas la seule à manger à la maison. D'ailleurs, tu manges plus que moi. Bref.

- Du produit douche. J'ai tout usé l'autre jour quand Teddy est venu à la maison et qu'il s'est roulé dans la boue croyant qu'il allait se transformer en gnome de jardin. Et ne prends pas celui à l'amande, il sent mauvais.

- Des pâtes. Il y en a plus, presque plus du tout ! Et en ce moment, j'ai horriblement envie de pâtes à la carbonara. Donc bien sûr, tu achètes tout ce qu'il faut avec, lardons, crème fraîche. De toute façon, pas besoin de te convaincre d'avantage, je sais que c'est ton plat préféré. Avec la tarte à la mélasse.

- Les petits gâteaux que les moldus mangent. Tu sais, la mousse blanche au lait, entre deux disques au chocolat. Je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle, mais c'est dans une boîte bleue ! Et c'est vraiment trop bon.

- Et enfin, si tu pouvais m'acheter le grand pot de pâte à tartiner à la noisette. Mutella je crois, quelque chose comme ça. Je raffole de ça. À vrai dire, en voyant la liste, je trouve que je rafolle de beaucoup de choses. Mais tu m'aimes quand même n'est ce pas ?

De toute façon, je sais que tu vas râler en lisant ça, mais à la fin, tu vas vider le gel douche, tu vas reprendre trois fois des pâtes, manger tous mes gâteaux et finir mon pot de Mutella.

Bisous mon amour.


	54. Lettre 54

_Un peu de mon couple préféré :)_

Draco,

Nous voir devient trop dangereux. Je crois que les garçons se doutent de quelques chose, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre. L'excuse de la bibliothèque ne tiendra plus pour très longtemps.

Je t'assure que ça m'énerve, parce que je n'ai certainement pas envie de leur dire pour notre relation, mais je n'ai pas envie que cela cesse non plus. Je tiens réellement à toi, et je peux dire sans me tromper que je t'aime. Ça répond à tes questions non ?

Tu n'as toujours pas répondu aux miennes d'ailleurs. Tu ne veux toujours pas me rejoindre ? Quitter les Mangemorts et venir dans l'Ordre ? Je t'en ai déjà parlé plein de fois, et c'est la meilleure chose qu'on ait trouvée. Et c'est vraiment ce que je veux, que tu sois en sécurité. Et avec moi.

Et personne ne t'accueillera en te jetant des chaussures en pleine figure. Ils sont matures tu sais, ils comprendront ton choix. Et puis moi, je serai là, avec toi, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Bon, Harry essaye de lire par dessus mon épaule, alors je vais écourter la lettre, je suis désolée. Je vais me pencher sur mon devoirs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, parce que je crois que ce que Rogue nous a donné à faire n'est pas si simple que ça à faire …

On se voit toujours ce soir de toute façon, je sortirai du dortoir sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça. Toujours dans la Salle sur Demande j'imagine ?

J'ai hâte de te voir mon amour.

Je t'aime

Ta Mione.


	55. Lettre 55

_Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je n'ai pas publié hier. Déjà parce que j'avais pas eu de reviews et que ça m'a énervée, et aussi parce que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'écrire. Alors je suis désolée et vous me laissez quelques reviews s'il vous plaît ? Parce que 60 lectures pour 2 reviews, ça commence légèrement à me faire baisser les bras._

_Je dédie cette lettre à Picotti, en espérant que tu te remettes vite :)_

Monsieur Thomas, vous avez oublié votre mot d'absence en partant de l'infirmerie. Cela m'étonnerait que vos professeurs vous laissent reprendre les cours après trois jours d'absence. Le voici donc, et tâchez de bien prendre vos potions. En plus, ce mot que devra être collé dans votre carnet de santé et montré à vos parents. Revenez mardi prochain pour surveiller votre maladie.

Madame Pomfresh, infirmière de Poudlard.

Patient : Dean Thomas

Arrivé à l'infirmerie le : 13 novembre 1995 à 10h32 et reparti le 16 novembre à 18h13.

Symptômes/Maladies :Monsieur Thomas est venu à l'infirmerie avec une toux affreuse, un mal de gorge, une forte fièvre et des tremblements dus au froid. J'ai par la suite constaté une pneumopathie bronchique et bronchiolique. Quelque chose de plutôt grave. Je l'ai gardé au lit pendant trois jours.

Médicaments : A prendre jusqu'à ne plus être malade. Potion à base d'eucalyptus pour calmer la toux et nettoyer les poumons et potions pour baisser la fièvre.

Autres : Monsieur Thomas peut être encore très faible. Ses absences, s'il en a, seront justifiées seulement s'il passe par l'infirmerie. Cependant, il est interdit de cours à l'extérieur et trop tard le soir, pendant encore cinq jours, soit Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Astronomie et Botanique.


	56. Lettre 56

_Je dédie ce texte à une des filles les plus merveilleuses au monde, ma meilleure amie, LaFilleAuPyjamaBleu._

Mon chéri,

Nous t'avons déjà parlé de l'Ordre du Phénix, tu te souviens ? Probablement pas mon ange, mais pourtant tu réclames ton histoire chaque soir. Je crois que tu aimes entendre que ton papa et moi-même sommes des héros. Et j'adore te raconter des histoires à propos de nos missions, j'ai moi-même l'impression d'être l'héroïne d'un conte fantastique.

Tu grandis tellement vite mon bébé. Je me souviens du 30 juillet 1980 où le médicomage t'as déposé dans mes bras. Ta grand mère Augusta pleurait à chaudes larmes et ton papa n'en menait pas large non plus je dois dire. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie je crois, avec celui de mon mariage.

Tu es probablement la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée mon amour, mais si je t'écris cette lettre, ce n'est pas pour te dire uniquement ça.

Si ton papa et moi nous battons, c'est pour que tu vives dans un monde paisible, loin de la guerre qui règne dehors. Et j'espère que quand tu liras cette lettre, tu comprendras que nous l'avons fait pour toi Neville, pour que tu aies une belle et heureuse vie, loin du chaos, de Voldemort et des Mangemorts.

Alors ce soir nous partons en mission. Nous ne savons pas si nous reviendrons, mais j'espère de tout mon cœur que si. Tu ne manqueras jamais d'amour, c'est sûr. Ta grand mère sera toujours là pour prendre soin de toi, je lui fais amplement confiance là dessus.

Et même si nous ne serons plus là, ne doute jamais de l'amour qu'on te porte. Nous serons toujours là pour toi, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Ton papa et moi t'aimons plus que tout au monde.


	57. Lettre 57

_A la demande de Mia M.J. On s'approche de la fin !_

J'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Comment ? Comment ça a pu arriver ? Comment Peter a pu nous trahir ? Comment j'ai pu laisser faire ça … comment j'ai pu ne me douter de rien. Comment j'ai pu douter de Rémus, alors que c'était sûrement le meilleur de nous tous. Le genre de question pour lesquelles je m'en veux horriblement et auxquelles je ne pourrais jamais répondre.

Jamais je ne pourrais tuer ce sale rat de mes mains, jamais je ne pourrais dire à mon meilleur ami à quel point je suis désolé, et jamais je ne pourrais vous dire à quel point vous allez me manquer. James, Lily, je me sens affreusement coupable de votre mort, je me sens affreusement coupable d'avoir fait de Harry, mon filleul, un orphelin. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne pourrais même pas accomplir mon devoir de parrain.

Azkaban, c'est là où je vais finir mes jours. Peut être est-ce le mieux, au moins ça m'évitera de tuer quelqu'un pour me défouler, pour m'éviter de pleurer.

Je n'ai même pas de procès. En ce moment, je suis dans une cellule au Ministère, attendant de me faire emprisonner à Azkaban. Je griffonne ces quelques mots sur un parchemin que j'avais dans ma robe. Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de m'enlever mes affaires. Ils le feront sûrement une fois arrivés là bas. Je n'espère même pas garder ma baguette.

Lily, c'est ta sœur qui hérite de Harry. Je n'y crois toujours pas, moi qui pensait que Dumbledore le mettrait chez quelqu'un qui saurait lui donner de l'affection. C'était à moi d'avoir ce rôle. Et j'ai échoué, comme toujours.

J'ai pas su vous protéger, ni Harry, j'ai pas su faire confiance aux bonnes personnes, aimer les bonnes personnes. Et maintenant j'ai tout détruit.


	58. Lettre 58

_Pas de lettre hier, vous l'avez bien sûr remarqué. Je n'ai pas eu le temps, je n'ai pas eu l'inspiration, même s'il ne reste que trois lettres, en comptant celle-ci. J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de reviewer, car je croise les doigts pour arriver aux 200 reviews. Je compte sur vous ! Désolée, s'il y a des fautes, cette lettre n'est pas passée par la case correction ..._

Lily,

Je t'envoie cette (courte) lettre pour te proposer qu'on se rejoigne au lac après les examens de BUSEs. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra peut être éviter Potter et toute sa clique. J'espère, en tout cas.

Je ne te dis pas ça pour me plaindre, mais ils me sont encore tombés dessus. Je revenais de la bibliothèque lorsqu'ils ont trouvé très marrant de me coincer dans une des armures du couloir. Je veux bien faire des efforts tu sais, mais je n'en peux vraiment plus.

Si tu me dis que Lupin est sympathique, je te crois, mais j'ai du mal à avoir de la sympathie pour lui. Bref, ce sont mes problèmes, tu n'as pas besoin de t'en mêler, je suis un grand garçon qui sait les régler tout seul. Juste pour te dire que non, tu ne me verras jamais main dans la main avec ton ami le préfet.

Sinon je voulais savoir, tu pourrais juste me prêter ton cours d'Histoire de la magie sur la fin de la révolte sorcière en Asie ? J'ai égaré le mien, ou plutôt je soupçonne, encore une fois, un certain groupe de lions de me l'avoir volé. Si tu pouvais me le passer avant ce soir, que je puisse réviser pour demain, soit dit en passant l'épreuve de BUSEs, tu serais la personne la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. Attends, mais oui, tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse.

J'espère qu'on pourra se voir avant l'épreuve, et qu'on pourra bien sûr se voir après. Sinon, on se verra tout cet été !

Bon courage dans tes révisions,

Sev.


	59. Lettre 59

_Personnellement, je remplacerais Ron par J.K Rowling. Parce que oui, c'est mon héroïne._

_Kay : Pour répondre à ta review, je pars du principe que ma lettre aurait très bien pu être envoyée. Personne n'a la preuve concrète qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Draco et Hermione. Alors si, ma lettre est logique. En espérant que la suite t'ait quand même plu ..._

Ron Weasley,

J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment pour vous écrire. Et si je vous écris aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous dire à quel point vous avez changé ma vie. Non, je ne vous demande pas en mariage ou je ne vous déclare pas ma flamme par ces mots, car je sais très bien que vous êtes avec Hermione Granger. Si je vous écris, c'est pour vous dire que vous êtes un vrai modèle pour moi.

Et oui, je suis rousse. Quand j'étais jeune, on se moquait tout le temps de moi, à n'importe quel âge. J'ai bien sûr eu tous les surnoms possibles en rapport avec ma couleur de cheveux, et plein de blagues dessus. Je l'ai évidemment très mal vécu.

Mais vous êtes devenu célèbre, et tout a changé (ou beaucoup de choses). J'ai suivi toute votre histoire, pendant toute la guerre. Vous êtes mon héros, encore plus que Harry Potter. Parce que vous avez autant combattu que lui, et vous avez beaucoup moins de reconnaissance à mon goût. Ou pas assez en tout cas.

On m'a souvent demandé si j'étais de votre famille, à croire que nous sommes les deux seuls roux vivants en Grande Bretagne. J'ai toujours apprécié cela, même en disant non. Comme si pendant quelques secondes, je devenais célèbre.

Alors oui, vous m'avez un peu sauvé la vie je dois dire. Grâce à vous, j'ai « survécu » aux attaques de tous les autres, et j'ai en quelques sortes grandi avec l'espoir de vous rencontrer un jour. Et j'espère que ce jour arrivera prochainement.

Je vous admire depuis toujours, et restez comme vous êtes.

Mona, une de vos plus grandes fans.


	60. Lettre 60

_Voilà ! Je poste ma dernière lettre, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! Et à propos d'une suite, peut être que je pourrais me mettre aux drabbles, je ne sais pas encore ! Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçues, vous êtes géniaux !_

Ma Ginny,

J'ai envie de t'écrire cette lettre pour résumer notre histoire. Je suis certain que tu t'en souviens, chaque moment, chaque geste précisément, mais j'ai envie de te l'écrire. Ne me demande pas pourquoi.

Je te revois encore lors de ma première rentrée pour Poudlard. Tu avais dix ans je crois, et tu étais adorablement timide. Évidemment, je ne me doutais pas que tu deviendrais aussi importante pour moi car à ce moment là, tu étais juste la sœur de mon meilleur ami, la petite fille qui avait le béguin pour moi.

Puis la deuxième année, je ne crois pas qu'il faille la résumer. J'ai eu horriblement peur que tu meures, et je m'en veux encore pour ce qui t'est arrivé. Parce que c'était moi qui étais visé, et c'est toi qui a tout pris. Ah si, la chose que je retiens, c'est que tu n'es pas douée pour les poèmes. Mais alors pas du tout.

Je regrette de ne pas être allé avec toi au bal de quatrième année. Je m'y prends toujours trop tard, je sais. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'avec toi, j'aurais passé la meilleure soirée de toute ma vie.

En sixième année, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser la tête de Dean … Il avait beau être mon ami, il n'avait pas le droit d'être avec toi. C'était purement égoïste de penser ça, je le sais, mais c'était naturel. Mais dès que tu m'as embrassé, ça a changé.

Je suis encore désolé que la guerre nous ait séparés, mais je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Je t'aimais, je t'aime toujours d'ailleurs, et il était hors de question que tu sois en danger. Et à croire que cela a fonctionné, puisque tu es toujours en vie …

La guerre nous a séparés, c'est vrai, mais maintenant qu'elle est finie, tout peut reprendre. Je t'aime, et c'est avec toi que je veux être. Personne d'autre.

C'est probablement la fin de beaucoup de choses, Poudlard, Voldemort, mais la chose qui est sûre, c'est que c'est le début de notre histoire.


End file.
